Idziemy dalej
by NiinaX
Summary: Stefan/Elena/Damon. Spoilery: do 3x18 ale nic konkretnego; niemoralność.


**Idziemy dalej**

You put one foot in front of the other  
We move like we ain't got no other  
We go where we go we're marchin on

**OneRepublic, Marching On **

Kiedy przekracza próg domu jest tak zmęczona, że jedynie na co ma ochotę, to znaleźć się we własnym łóżku. Powiedzenie Damonowi wszystkiego było najcięższą rzeczą, jakiej dokonała w życiu. A bierze w tym rankingu pod uwagę wbicie sztyletu w plecy nieświadomej niczego Rebeki i przebicie serca Ricka. Westchnęła cicho, udając się na górę do swojego pokoju. Wiedziała, że już tam na nią czeka.

- Co ty tu robisz? – pyta od razu, przekraczając drzwi, choć doskonale wie, dlaczego tu jest.

Z premedytacją postarała się, by Stefan usłyszał dokładnie każde słowo, które wypowiedziała do Damona. To było egoistyczne z jej strony, ale nie ufała sobie na tyle, by wierzyć, że będzie potrafiła powtórzyć to wszystko raz jeszcze.

- Dobrze, że w końcu to powiedziałaś, Eleno – mówi, wstając z łóżka. – Zasługiwał na to.

Elena cicho wzdycha, zastanawiając się, co mu odpowiedzieć. W tej sytuacji żadne słowa nie wydawały się odpowiednie.

- Przepraszam – mruczy w końcu, odwracając się do niego tyłem. – Ja sama tego nie rozumiem.

Nagle Stefan znajduje się tuż przy niej, przylegając torsem do jej pleców. Elena nie próbuje się nawet wyrywać, nie ma siły. Zresztą nie wie, czy tego chce. Przecież w ogóle nie wie, czego chce. To wszystko stało się takie popieprzone.

- Kocham cię – mówi Stefan, wprost do jej ucha. – Jest w porządku, kocham cię.

- Nic nie jest w porządku! – krzyczy, wyrywając się z jego objęć. Musi wreszcie to powiedzieć, bo inaczej oszaleje od tej niepewności, napięcia i strachu. Od tych emocji, których nie potrafi sobie poukładać. – Kochałam cię tak bardzo. Kocham cię tak bardzo. Odszedłeś, nie chciałeś wrócić, nie mogłeś wrócić! Zostawiłeś mnie, a tu wciąż działo się to szaleństwo i Damon…

Stefan popycha ją na ścianę i całuje, nie pozwalając dokończyć zdania. W pierwszej chwili Elena ma ochotę się wyrwać, ale pod wpływem jego ust, jej stają się tak chętne i oddaje pocałunek. Odrywają się od siebie dopiero po dłuższej chwili, nadal stojąc niebezpiecznie blisko.

- Już w porządku – powtarza. - Tak to widocznie musiało wyglądać. Kocham cię.

Elena nerwowo skubie wargi i spuszcza wzrok.

- Ale słyszałeś przecież. Powiedziałam mu, że go kocham. Powiedziałam Damonowi, że go kocham. Że kocham was obydwu. Nie umiem wybrać. Nie chcę wybierać. – Odwraca się od niego i staje przy oknie. – Odejdź – prosi cicho, błagalnym tonem.

- Nie, nie odejdę – odpowiada Stefan, znów podchodząc do niej zbyt blisko. – I nie musisz wybierać.

Elena odwraca twarz i patrzy na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami, próbując odgadnąć, co ma na myśli. Im dłużej patrzy, tym bardziej jest przerażona.

- Przestań – warczy cicho. – Wiesz, że to niemożliwe. To… złe. I nie możemy przecież…

Gdzieś daleko z tyłu jej głowy rozlega się cichy głosik: _Nie możecie? Przecież sama o tym myślałaś, ty obłudna hipokrytko_.

Stefan śmieje się cicho.

- Zła była śmierć Jenny – mówi. – Zła jest choroba Ricka i wyjazd Jeremy'ego. – Patrzy na nią uważnie. – To… Ty, ja i Damon. To jest tylko nasze i tak miało być. – Zakłada jej kosmyk włosów za ucho. – Nikt nie ma prawa oceniać, ani sądzić. Nikt nie zrozumie.

Elena patrzy na niego z rosnącym przerażeniem, w jej głowie myśli pędzą zbyt szybko, zbyt chaotycznie. Wspomnienia. Obrazy. Stefan i Damon. Damon i Stefan. Ona, Stefan i Damon. Nagle rozumie, co Stefan ma na myśli. Wszystko to, co wydarzyło się w jej życiu, od pojawiania się braci Salvatore, nieuchronnie zmierzało do tego momentu. Wyboru. Nagle uświadamia sobie, że ten wybór wcale nie musi wykluczać żadnego z nich. Przez chwilę czuje się jak marionetka, jakby jej los został z góry zaplanowany. Marszczy brwi. Może tak właśnie było? Była przecież potomkinią Petrovej. To nigdy nie był przypadek.

Waha się jeszcze, bo wszystko, czego nauczyła się w życiu, wszystkie przykazania i zasady, według których żyła… Musiałaby wyrzec się tego wszystkiego. _Już się wyrzekałam_, myśli nagle i ta myśli przychodzi tak gwałtownie, jakby nie należała do niej. _Wyrzekałam się_, myśli ponownie. Słowa Stefana odbijają się w jej umyśle – _nikt nie ma prawa oceniać, sądzić, nikt nie rozumie._ _I nie musi rozumieć_, myśli nagle i znów czuje, że nawet jej myśli do niej nie należą. Ale mimo to, próbuje jeszcze coś powiedzieć, musi, przecież musi coś powiedzieć. Musi protestować, nawet jeśli jej własne myśli ją zdradzają.

Już otwiera usta, ale Stefan zdecydowanie kładzie jej palec na wargach i Elena przestaje się w końcu zastanawiać nad tym, co jest dobre, a co złe. Zbyt wiele wojen widziała, zbyt wiele bitew przeżyła, by pasowały do niej te śmieszne, jednoznaczne określenia. Czasy, w których wszystkie jej dramaty mieściły się na kartkach pamiętnika dawno minęły.

Kiwa więc głową, a Stefan uśmiecha się do niej szeroko.. Pochyla się ku niemu, a on całuję ją tak mocno i gwałtownie, że przegryza jej dolną wargę. Elena syczy i czuje ciepłe kropelki krwi spływające na brodę. Patrzy jak twarz Stefana się zmienia, jak jego oczy stają się tak głodne, tak pożądliwe; kiedyś dawna Elena uciekłaby, próbując ukryć przerażenie, niesmak i wstyd. Ale tamta Elena umarła dawno temu.

Zdaje sobie sprawę, że Stefan czeka na jej reakcję, widzi w jego oczach napięcie i wahanie. Widzi, jak próbuje się opanować, głośno oddycha, a jego twarz powoli wraca do zwykłego wyglądu. _Damon_ _ma rację_, myśli nagle. _To przecież tym właśnie jest._

- Nie – szepcze. – Nie rób tego. Chcę tego wszystkiego.

Podnosi swoją dłoń i palcem ściera kroplę krwi z warg, a następnie poddaje go Stefanowi do ust. Ten patrzy na nią tak intensywnie, że Elena czuje jego spojrzenie w palcach stóp. Wszystko trwa tylko przez sekundy jego wahania, ale jej wydaje się, że mijają całe godziny.

W końcu Stefan prawie niezauważalnie kiwa głową i czubkiem języka zlizuję krew z wyciągniętego palca. Jego twarz zmienia się po raz kolejny, a potem nie ma już odwrotu. Przyciąga jej dłoń do siebie i wkłada cały palec do ust, ssąc go zachłannie. Elenie kręci się w głowie, ale jest to ten rodzaj przyjemnych zawrotów. Stefan oswobadza jej dłoń, a następnie przyciąga do siebie i zlizuje pozostałą krew z jej warg. Elena jęczy cicho, wbijając mu paznokcie w ramię.

- Możesz… wziąć więcej… – mówi cicho, pomiędzy kolejnymi westchnieniami. – Jeśli chcesz.

Stefan bierze ją na ręce i układa na łóżku. Odsuwa jej włosy i całuje płatek ucha. Elena zagryza wargi, kiedy sunie ustami po jej szyi, liżąc ją i całując. Gdy w końcu dociera do tego miejsca na skórze, pod którym znajduje się jej tętnica, Elena zamiera, napinając wszystkie mięśnie. Stefan natychmiast wyczuwa opór jej ciała i delikatnie gładzi ją po policzku opuszkiem kciuka.

- Odpręż się – mówi cicho, patrząc jej w oczy.

Elena kiwa głową i stara się zrelaksować. Oddycha głęboko i przymyka oczy, ale gdy Stefan wgryza się w jej tętnicę, nie może powstrzymać krzyku. Czuje lepką i ciepłą ciecz spływającą w dół szyi. Stefan pije jej krew powoli i stara się być ostrożny, ale Elena i tak syczy boleśnie, czując nadchodzące zawroty głowy. Zaciska swoje drobne palce na ramionach Stefana, by dać mu do zrozumienia, że już dość, że za chwilę straci przytomność. Z początku zdaje jej się, że to nic nie da, że on nie będzie potrafił się opanować, ale Stefan z wielkim wysiłkiem odrywa się od niej. Elena oddycha z ulgą, choć czuje potężne pieczenie w okolicach rany i stara się nie okazywać bólu.

_Nigdy nie byłam dość dobra w udawaniu_, myśli, gdy Stefan z zatroskaną miną przegryza sobie nadgarstek i podaje jej go do ust. Instynktownie reaguje odwrócenime głowy, ale Stefan chwyta ją za włosy i przyciąga jej wargi do zranionej ręki. Elena nie ma siły się bronić, więc pozwala, by krew spływała jej do ust. Już po chwili czuje ulgę, zawroty głowy znikają, a rana przestaje pulsować nieznośnym bólem. Odsuwa dłoń Stefana i oddycha głęboko.

- Już w porządku – mówi. – Wystarczy.

Stefan uśmiecha się leciutko i pochyla się, by ją pocałować. Jego usta nadal smakują jej krwią. Pocałunek jest tak intensywny, że znów zaczyna kręcić się jej w głowie, ale tym razem jest to dobre uczucie.

Kiedy Stefan przenosi swoje pocałunku niżej i zlizuje strużkę krwi, która wyznaczyła drogę od szyi do zagłębienia między piersiami, Elena krzyczy. Stefan warczy zniecierpliwiony, rozrywa jej bluzkę i jednym ruchem ściąga zakrwawiony stanik. Na widok jej obnażonych piersi, wydaje z siebie cichy jęk, a zaraz potem obejmuje ustami stwardniały sutek. Elena krzyczy po raz kolejny.

Wszystko dzieje się tak szybko i intensywnie, że rano, wspominając tę noc, pamięta tylko krew, krzyk i potężne dreszcze, gdy szczytowała jednocześnie ze Stefanem.

Stefan wychodzi, zanim ona zdąży się obudzić. Wie, że tak jest lepiej, najpierw potrzebuje rozmowy z Damonem. Wszystko musi zostać powiedziane. Stojąc pod prysznicem, myśli, że właściwie powinna czuć się potwornie zawstydzona. Z lekkim zdziwieniem przyznaje, że wcale tak nie jest. Właściwie czuje się bardzo dobrze – wypoczęta i zrelaksowana. W jej umyśle panuje beztroska, co jest zupełnie różne od tego, do czego przyzwyczaiła się przez tak długi czas.

Czesze włosy i zastanawia się, czy powinna wrócić do szkoły. Jej zaległości są i tak zbyt wielkie, by mogła je nadrobić, ale powinna chociaż spróbować. Mimo całego zamieszania, które ją otacza, musi przecież skończyć szkołę. _Póki jeszcze żyję i mam okazję_.

Sarkastyczne rozmyślania przerywa jej dzwonek do drzwi. Po chwili staje twarzą w twarz z Damonem.

- Pozwoliłem sobie wejść – mówi. – Drzwi były otwarte.

- W porządku – odpowiada mu i gestem zaprasza do kuchni. – Mam zamiar zrobić śniadanie, zostaniesz? – Kieruje się do lodówki, by wyjąć jajka i usmażyć jajecznicę.

Damon patrzy na nią odrobinę zdezorientowany. Elena wzdycha i myśli, że ma do tego prawo. W końcu wczoraj po prostu do niego poszła i wyznała mu miłość. Co więcej, powiedziała, że kocha także jego brata i nie chce wybierać. A potem zostawiła go bez słowa innego wyjaśnienia.

Jej wieczorne spotkanie ze Stefanem zmieniło perspektywę. Oczywiście w głębi dusza była na to wszystko gotowa, potrzebowała tylko małej zachęty. Potrzebowała zapewnienia, że jest w porządku. W ten sposób plan, który obejmował wyznanie im obu prawdy o własnych uczuciach, a następnie samotne opuszczenie Mystic Falls uległ zasadniczej zmianie - cóż, na pewno jeśli chodzi o _samotne _opuszczanie

- Możesz nastawić wodę na herbatę? – mówi do niego, tak jakby była to najzwyczajniejsza rzecz na świecie.

Damon marszczy brwi, a Elena uśmiecha się lekko. Z jego temperamentem poczekanie na wyjaśnienia do śniadania i herbaty nie wchodzi w grę.

Podchodzi więc do niego i całuje go mocno. Damon całkowicie zaskoczony oddaje pocałunek, ale kiedy Elena odrywają się od siebie, nadal patrzy pytająco.

- Kocham cię – mówi mu i cmoka go leciutko w usta. – Kochasz mnie? – pyta.

- Wiesz, że tak – mówi Damon, pocierając skronie. – Czy to, o czym mówił Stefan…?

Elena kiwa głową i znów go całuje.

- Tak – odpowiada mu. – Zjemy jajecznicę i porozmawiamy, dobrze? – pyta, ale nagle przychodzi jej do głowy pytanie znacznie ważniejsze.

Napina wszystkie mięśnie i przystaje. Od tego pytania i tej odpowiedzi będzie zależała reszta jej ewentualnego nowego życia.

- Nie muszę wybierać? – Czeka na odpowiedź, prawie nie oddychając i wpatruje się w Damona, jak gdyby od niego zależało jej dalsze życie. Właściwie, cóż, tak właśnie jest.

- Nie – mówi w końcu Damon, podchodząc do niej i cmokając ją w szyję. – Nie musisz. Ale to ja będę całował cię pierwszy, więc pogódź się z tym – dodaje. - I nie będziesz mogła liczyć na spokój.

Elena najpierw się śmieje, a potem z ulgą wypuszcza nadmiar powietrza z płuc.

- Daj mi te jajka – mówi Damon, wyciągając dłonie. – Robię najlepszą jajecznicę na świecie.

Damon wyciąga patelnię, bezbłędnie odnajdując właściwą szafkę, a Elena po raz pierwszy od wielu tygodni, od wielu miesięcy, myśli, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

Kilka dni później siedzą na jej kanapie w salonie i oglądają film. Elena śmieje się do łez, słysząc ich komentarze na temat poszczególnych aktorów, kwestii i filmowych krajobrazów. Co bardziej nieprzyzwoite żarty kwituje udawanym oburzeniem, rzucając popcornem, raz w jednego, raz w drugiego. Tak naprawdę film w ogóle jej nie interesuje, po prostu napawa się ich obecnością tuż przy niej. Są tak blisko, że stykają się ramionami. Czuje się bezpieczna. Czuje się dobrze. Ale owszem - ma wątpliwości. Pewnie będzie je miała jeszcze przez długi czas, ale teraz - teraz po prostu o tym nie myśli.

Obaj z chęcią zgodzili się na kolację i wspólne oglądanie filmu. Elena stwierdziła, że to świetny pomysł na ich pierwszą prawdziwą randkę, bo przecież tak naprawdę tak właśnie było. _Ich pierwsza randka_. Miała dreszcze na sam dźwięk tych słów, na samo ich wyobrażenie.

Było nieźle. Nie czuła się skrępowana, kiedy oboje pocałowali ją na powitanie (Damon oczywiście był pierwszy!), prawie w ogóle nie czuła się zażenowana, gdy raz jeden, a raz drugi przyciągali ją do siebie, gdy siedzieli na kanapie, wpatrując się w ekran. Co prawda wyczuwała lekki dystans, który panował między nimi obydwoma, szczególnie wtedy gdy dłoń Damona przypadkowo trafiała na dłoń Stefan lub odwrotnie, ale zdawała sobie sprawę, że potrzeba czasu, by to całkowicie zniknęło.

Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że było naprawdę dobrze, a w powietrzu unosiło się coś na kształt zaufania i akceptacji_._ Niezręczności można będzie wypracować, ale tego poczucia bezpieczeństwa nie dałby jej nikt poza nimi.

- Nie słuchasz nas! – Jej rozmyślania przerwał oburzony głos Damona. - I nie oglądasz filmu.

Elena roześmiała się głośno, wstając z kanapy.

- Przyniosę zapiekankę – mówi. – Już jest gotowa, czuję jak pachnie.

Damon kiwa głową i nadal udając oburzenie rzuca w nią garścią popcornu. Elena chichocze i nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że minęły wieki, od kiedy słyszała swój własny wesoły chichot.

- Pomogę ci – oferuje Damon i wstaje z łóżka.

- Świetnie – stwierdza Stefan nadal wpatrując się w ekran. – Umieram z głodu.

Elena bierze Damona za rękę i kieruje się w stronę kuchni. On idzie tuż za nią, a ona doskonale czuje jego spojrzenie na swoim ciele. Nagle robi jej się bardzo gorąco.

Zanim zdąży to całkowicie przeanalizować, Damon już w korytarzu przyciska ją do ściany i całuje mocno, tak, że brakuje jej tchu. Elena zakłada mu ręce na szyję i pozwala się całować, nie mając dosyć. Podniecenie ogarnia ją w przeciągu kilku chwil i definitywnie traci ochotę na jedzenie.

- Pragnę cię – szepcze Damon, wprost do jej ucha, następnie całując jej szyję.

Elena nie mogąc się powstrzymać, wydaje z siebie krótki, głośny jęk, mający oznaczać jej aprobatę dla poczynań języka Damona. I jego dłoni, które przesunęły się na jej pośladki. Na chwilę przymyka oczy, a kiedy otwiera je ponowie, zauważa Stefana, który z założonymi rękoma, stoi oparty o framugę drzwi salonu i przygląda się im intensywnie.

Elena delikatnie odpycha Damona, co ten kwituje jękiem niezadowolenia. Za chwilę jednak dostrzega Stefana i poważnieje.

Elena myśli, że właśnie nadeszła chwila realnego wyboru. Chwila definicji. To, co stanie się teraz, na zawsze ich określi. Nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że to do niej należy ta decyzja, że to ona ma władzę, jakkolwiek śmiesznie by to nie brzmiało.

Uśmiecha się lekko i wyciąga dłoń do Stefana.

- Chodź – mówi. – Musisz mnie pocałować.

Stefan nie waha się ani chwili. Podchodzi do niej, a Elena zakłada mu ręce na szyję i pozwala się całować. Po chwili czuje, że Damon obejmuje ją od tyłu, czuje jego dłonie błądzące po jej ciele, po biodrach i piersiach. Jęczy w usta Stefana, całkowicie uwięziona między dwoma ciałami. Czuje dwie erekcje napierające na jej brzuch i pośladki i zapomina, jak się nazywa.

Cała trójka przytomnieje dopiero na dzwonek, wydobywający się z zegara piekarnika, który jasno i wyraźnie sygnalizuje, że ich kolacja jest gotowa. Elena zdecydowanie odpycha od siebie wszystkie cztery ręce i wyswobadza się z plątaniny trzech ciał. Ma ochotę się roześmiać na widok zawiedzionych min na twarzach jednego i drugiego.

- Idziemy zjeść kolację – mówi, biorąc ich za ręce. – Przysięgam, że moja zapiekanka jest wspaniała. – Uśmiecha się radośnie. – A potem… – kontynuuje, przygryzając wargi. – Zostaniecie na noc. Obaj.

Równocześnie czuje mocniejszy uścisk w każdej dłoni.


End file.
